The Mystery Of The Clock Tower
by Yullen Kudo D.Vongola Kid 1412
Summary: Kaito, quien no ha visto a Kudo Shinichi en cinco años, regresa a la torre del reloj después de cada robo fallido.¿La pregunta es porque? Hay un detective que regreso que amaría ayudarlo a resolver el misterio... ShinKai. Traducción autorizada por Luna Darkside.


**_~ Detective Conan & Magic Kaito ~_**

 **Disclaimer:** Ya saben los personajes no son míos, si no de Aoyama Gosho, porque si fueran míos habría más yaoi del que se insinúa en algunas ocasiones… así yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes un rato para hacer mis historias, sin ningún fin lucrativo.

 **Pareja:** ShinKai (Kudo Shinichi x Kuroba Kaito)

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi.

X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X

Yullen: ¡Buenas! Les traigo otra traducción con el permiso para traducirla, en esta ocasión es de Luna Darkside, una escritora que ADORO ya que escribe muy buenos ShinKai y KaiShin; en fin mejor los dejo leerlo.

Mitsi: también adoras el chocolate y no le haces traducciones… ( ¬.¬ )

Litsi: cierto, pero es porque se come el chocolate ( n_n )

Yullen: ¡Sí! ¡Chocolate! ( *w* )

Mitsi: tienes un grave problema ¿lo sabías?…

Yullen: sipi… peor no me importa (^u^), pero bueno dejando de lado mis problemas de adicción al chocolate, les dejo leer el primer fic que subió Luna-sama y el cual es un **_ShinKai_** … así que…

Yullen / Mitsi / Litsi: ¡Disfrútenlo!

X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X

 ** _~ The Mystery Of The Clock Tower ~_**

 ** _(El Misterio De La Torre Del Reloj)_**

Kaito levanto el brillante zafiro, también conocido como la Constelación Azul Celeste, hacía el estrellado cielo nocturno, pálida luz de luna asiéndola destellar un poco más brillante.

Aun nada. Suspiro quedamente para sí mismo, bajando su enguantada mano y metiendo la gema azul en el bolsillo del saco de su traje. _Estoy empezando a cansarme de esto_ , pensó tristemente mientras abría su ala delta, ignorando los sonidos sordos de las maldiciones de pudín de chocolate de Nakamori y llamadas de apoyo. _Han sido cerca de cuatro años, y Pandora todavía está en algún lugar..._

Entonces sin ningún otro pensamiento, Kaito hizo lo que él siempre hacía cada vez que un robo fallaba: Se dirigió hacia la torre del reloj.

X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X

Se elevó en etéreas alas blancas a través del sedoso cielo nocturno, en dirección a su torre del reloj favorita. Pensando en ello, Kaito nunca supo porque la torre del reloj era tan preciada para él. Había conocido a su mejor amiga Nakamori Aoko ahí, seguro, y a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo creyéndose estar enamorado de ella, Kaito seguía sintiendo que amaba la torre del reloj por otra razón.

Hace unos cuantos robos, se había sentado en la torre del reloj por casi tres horas intentando determinar exactamente cuando había empezado a tener su extraña afinidad por la alta y de alguna manera glamurosa torre del reloj, pero la única cosa que pudo sacar de esas tres horas fue que había ocurrido directamente después de su robo ahí hace un número de años.

Kaito no le dio importancia a los pesados pensamientos, mentalmente castigándose por perder su concentración por esos pocos momentos. ¿Qué si Nakamori había superado su pequeño obstáculo y lo vio? Se estremeció ante el pensamiento de ser sorprendido y capturado.

Aunque intento jugar como si fuera nada, Kaito de alguna manera estaba obsesionado por el misterio de la torre del reloj mientras el viento de la helada noche besaba su rostro y lo hizo la fuente de su campo de batalla.

Kaito aterrizo silenciosamente en la cima de la torre del reloj, chasqueando su ala delta se cerró detrás de él. Se tensó cuando detecto una figura oscura de pie cerca del borde de la torre, inmóvil y silenciosa como una sombra.

Podría ser… "Oye, ¿estás contemplando suicidarte?" llamo Kaito (¡no obstante, en su propia voz!) sin pensar, inmediatamente cerrando su boca, maldiciendo su falta de cuidado.

La figura se giró levemente, deteniéndose.

Parecía que era el momento de irse. Sin triste tiempo de estancia en la torre del reloj esta noche, pensó, comenzando a re-abrir su ala delta y volar en la noche.

Pero fue detenido cuando una voz respondió. "No, pero para ser honesto, tal vez debería. Aunque, no me gustaría arruinar las memorias de nadie de aquí, KID-san, así que tal vez debería encontrar un pequeño bosque silencioso para hacerlo, ¿eh?"

Sobresaltado por el ligero, más bien juguetón pero de alguna manera triste tono de voz de la persona - que ahora sabía era de sexo masculino - Kaito se detuvo. "¿Cómo puedes decir que soy KID?" pregunto lentamente, disfrazando su voz al tono airado de una adolescente femenina.

Una risita sin alegría. "No escuche ningún tipo de puerta abriéndose ni ningún sonido de pasos." Una nota nostálgica entro en la voz del hombre. "Así que significa que solo puede ser una persona..."

"¿Quién… eres?" pregunto Kaito, dejando caer la voz de su disfraz.

"¿No me recuerdas?" dijo el hombre. Se dio la vuelta completamente, y Kaito se agacho en una posición defensiva, entonces se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, levemente sorprendido. "Nos conocimos aquí hace mucho tiempo, después de todo"

"¿Tantei-kun?" espeto Kaito, parpadeando varias veces repetidamente. "¿O debería decir Meitantei-kun?"

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Casi dos años desde la última vez que vi a Tantei-kun? Pensó Kaito, por segunda vez en esa noche fue tomado por sorpresa. ¿Y cuántos años han pasado desde que lo vi en su forma de Meitantei-kun?

"Preferiría ninguno," Tantei/Meitantei-kun respondió rotundamente. "Solo 'Shinichi' sería más deseable."

Elaboración definitiva, Kaito frunció el cejo ligeramente, con buena razón. ¿Por qué en el mundo podría Kudo Shinichi, una vez famoso y una vez detective de secundaria conocido en su forma alterna por estar obsesionado con capturarlo a él, Kaitou KID, quería ser llamado por su nombre?

Había algo extraño acerca de esto.

"Lo siento, querido Meitantei-kun, pero soy Kaitou KID, y tengo mis reglas sobre apodos, después de todo" Kaito decidió responder, un poco en tono de disculpa.

"¿te gustaría saber la razón por la que deje de venir a tus robos, KID?"

 _Ooookay, eso fue al azar._

"Si te gustaría decirme," titubeo Kaito.

"Tome la cura para restaurar mi cuerpo hace dos años. Pero un extraño efecto secundario de la cura es que perdí todos mis recuerdos."

Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron detrás de su monóculo.

"No quería atender tus robos en este estado, e intente permanecer fuera del ojo público, mientras los hombres detrás de mí encogimiento no habían sido capturados. Haibara no podía ayudarme. Hattori intento ayudarme a recordar. Mis padres volaron desde Singapur para intentarlo. Ran se me confeso, pero debido a que no podía recordar quién era ella, ni siquiera pude recordar si estaba enamorado de ella, nuestra amistad sufrió, y ella se fue y se trasladó a Italia. Nadie podía ayudarme."

"Pero por alguna razón, cada vez que venía aquí a esta torre de reloj, comenzaba a recordar."

Kaito literalmente tuvo que sujetar su monóculo para asegurarse de que no se le caiga.

"Hoy recordé todo."

"Eso es un gran logro, Meitantei-kun," alcanzo a decir Kaito.

Una extraña expresión apareció en el rostro de Shinichi. "¿Podrías repetir eso?"

"Es... un gran logro... ¿Meitantei-kun?" reitero Kaito, viéndose un tanto desconcertado.

"¿Sabías que podía haberte atrapado en el segundo que aterrizaste aquí?"

Kaito parpadeo. _Okay, otro cambio de tema al azar._

"Sin embargo no lo hice"

"¿Se supone que eso tenga un doble significado, Meitantei-kun?" dijo Kaito con su usual valentía, pero era forzada. Algo acerca de esta extraña situación estaba haciéndolo sentir fuera. ¿Y porque estaba latiendo tan rápido su corazón? Estaba seguro que Meitantei-kun podía escucharlo a través de la torre.

"No." y de repente, rápido y fluido como la tinta, Meitantei-kun llego corriendo hacia él. Fuera de instintos emparejados con reflejos, Kaito dio la vuelta y casi llega a abrir su ala delta. Pero Meitantei-kun tuvo una ventaja de casi un segundo. Con un gruñido, Meitantei-kun se las arregló para atrapar su capa y jalarlo completamente hacía abajo en su espalda.

Un jadeo salió a través de su Poker Face mientras el aire era sacado de él al contacto con el suelo, Kaito parpadeo, encontrándose así mismo sin sombrero y su monóculo perdido. Sin mencionar que estaba encarando a Meitantei-kun a muy poca distancia a quizás dos centímetros- lo cual hizo que Kaito de diera cuenta que las manos del detective estaban sujetando sus muñecas en un firme agarre, y sus rodillas se dividieron, una a cada lado de los muslos de Kaito.

 _Qué._

"¿Admites que estas bastante capturado en este punto de tiempo?" Kaito apenas y pudo arreglárselas para escuchar mientras estaba bastante ocupado escudriñando el bonito par de ojos azules únicos puestos directamente sobre él.

"¿Huh?" La plática había atraído los ojos de Kaito a los ligeramente rosados y ligeramente agrietados labios cerca del fondo del rostro de Meitantei-kun. Parecían como si pudieran ser perfectos para besar, por extraño que parezca.

 _¿Qué. Diablos. Estoy. Pensando?_

"Creo que tomare eso como un sí. Así que como has sido capturado por mí, voy a abandonar tus reglas en apodos y pedir que me llames por mi nombre."

¿En serio esto se trata de esto? ¿Lo llame 'Meitantei-kun' demasiadas veces? Se preguntaba Kaito. "Por supuesto. ¿Podrías dejarme ir ahora?"

"Primero me gustaría que pudieras cumplir con mis nuevas reglas."

"Podrías dejarme ir ahora, M… Shi… ¿Shinichi?" ¡Maldita sea, mejillas! pensó Kaito furiosamente. No perteneces a una chica pre-adolescente. ¡Por favor deja de decidir que sería una buena idea estar radiactivamente rojas!

"Sin vacilar."

"Déjame ir, Shinichi."

Los ojos azules se estrecharon, inspeccionando a Kaito mientras un mechón de cabello se balanceaba entre ellos. "Otra vez."

Kaito comenzó, "De -" pero Shinichi lo corto.

"Solo mi nombre, por favor."

"Shinichi."

"Otra vez."

"Shinichi."

"Otra vez."

"Shinichi."

"Muchas gracias." Y con eso, Meitantei-kun - no, Shinichi, lo beso muy calmadamente.

Era un beso corto, pero Kaito se congelo por el tacto de labios contra los suyos.

 _Oh dios mío. OH DIOS MÍO. KUDO SHINICHI ACABA DE BESARME._

Le tomo casi medio minuto darse cuenta que Shinichi había levantado el monóculo de Kaito, presionándolo en su mano enguantada, bajándose y poniéndose de pie junto a él, de espaldas a él.

"¿Por qué… hiciste eso?" dijo Kaito, su voz temblando y su Poker Face disipándose en el viendo mientras se colocaba su monóculo.

"Tú robaste esta torre de reloj hace muchos años ¿cierto?"

 _Okay. Nota para mí mismo: Esperar cambios de temas al azar de parte de Shinichi muy a menudo._

"Yo - ¿qué?"

"Tú crees que estabas robando una torre de reloj. Pero en cambio…" Shinichi volteo, y Kaito estaba sorprendido por la dulzura en los ojos del detective.

"… robaste mi corazón."

"P-Pero por supuesto, eso es de esperar, ¿o no? Soy un ladrón, y el trabajo de un ladrón es robar," declaro Kaito después de un momento de silencio, con esfuerzos inseguros y su habitual encanto arrogante mientras recogía su sombrero de donde había rodado debido al ataque de Shinichi, colocándolo nuevamente encima de su desordenado cabello.

Shinichi lo observo, pareciendo un poco divertido. "Eso es un poco extraño, actualmente…"

"¿A qué… te refieres con eso?" tartamudeo Kaito.

"Soy un detective, ¿o no lo soy? El 'trabajo' de un detective es deducir. Y lo que deducido por tus pupilas dilatadas cuando te taclee, lo acelerado de tu pulso, y la forma en que tú, como yo, regresas a esta torre de reloj muy a menudo - el lugar donde nos conocimos - es que yo, un detective, he robado tu corazón."

Kaito, por primera vez en su vida, estaba completa y absolutamente mudo (¿así que ese había sido el propósito de taclearlo? ¿para acercarse y reunir evidencia de su presunta atracción?) mientras Shinichi comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

"¿Bueno?" pregunto Shinichi mientras le quitaba el sombrero y el monóculo a Kaito para que pudieran estar frente a frente. Estaban tan cerca que Kaito actualmente podía escuchar los latidos del detective. Sorprendentemente de alguna manera, estaba latiendo bastante fuerte, traicionando la atracción y nerviosismo del detective. "¿Te importaría afirmar mi deducción?"

Haciendo una segunda decisión dividida, Kaito trago mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. "Me encantaría," contesto, lazándose hacia adelante y besando ligeramente a un sorprendido Shinichi.

Mientras se separaban, las manos de Shinichi se elevaron a tocar sus labios, ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a reírse, el sonido haciendo eco alrededor de la azotea de la torre.

Y con eso, el misterio de la torre del reloj fue resuelto.

X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X - x - X

Yullen: Ojala hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al leerlo y traducirlo…

Mitsi: deja tantos rodeos y vete a seguir con las demás traducciones…

Litsi: cierto, aun te faltan las demás traducciones de Luna Darkside, de Phantom Hitman 1412, de purple_mangosteen y las otras que no has terminado.

Yullen: Bueno ( u.u ) me voy, subiré la siguiente traducción en cuanto pueda, con eso de mis practicas de la escuela casi no tengo tiempo de traducir, así que tratare de subir más o menos cada mes o 2 meses un capitulo o one-shot…

Yullen / Mitsi / Litsi: Owari~


End file.
